Love Bites Back vs Oreo
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: The summary is inside! Please read and review! The title will be explained inside... Kind of. PLEASE READ ! rated T for safety. Rimahiko like always !
1. Chapter 1

**Bree: K'so, I know this isn't one of the oneshots I promised, or the big story I planned... But I got visited by the Idea Fairy, so I was like 'OMG! IDEA~!". So yeah... lol... a lot of things happen on the bus... when you're sick, and half-crazy. Lol. So, anyways, I got this idea, and I had to write it. So basically, I can 't figure out which of these two options I want to write... I do know how I'll write them though!**

**Basically, I did this so you guys could help me decide on one of these ideas. Just tell me on in a review, which is better... And if possible, I will write both versions!! :D**

**Lol. Also, I wanted to clear up the fact that various people thought I'd write a sequeal to my other fanfic, Body Swap... sadly no. I will not. Also, I said I'd write a oneshot explaining some events in the last chapter... Well IDK on how to write it... But if you're interested in writing it, PM me or something, and I'll tell you what it's about, and what not. If no one would like to, that's fine, but you'd just have to give me... a couple of days, weeks maybe, to figure on how to write it, okay~?**

**Lol... That is all.**

********

**Enjoy the little summaries of both versions, and please think about it when you vote or whatever. **

Option 1: Nagihiko Fujisaki, the ever-so popular playboy. Rima Mashiro, the shy nerd with the crush on him. So, what will happen when Nagihiko gets dared to ask her out, and date her for at a week? Is she merely another girl to toy with? Or is she different from all of the other girls he's played with? So different that she'll help him realize that love bites back, if he falls for her?

Option 2: Rima Mashiro, a popular playgirl, who makes it a hobby of hers to pick a guy and toy with them... and then break their hearts as soon as she's bored. Nagihiko Fujisaki, the new guy, with a crush on her... The only guy who is completely clueless on her hobby. So, what happens, when Rima, loses a game, and is forced to date him for a week. Will she simply break his heart... Or will she soon find that love bites back?

And then, which title would be better? Love Bites Back, or Oreo... Trust me they have to do with the story...

****

**Lol, so thank for reading! Please R&R and errthangg~! Haha, also, sorry if this is someone else's idea or something, please tell me if it bothers you! I'll try to change it or something~! Wow... I can make myself seem so happy and cheery... Cheery=cherry... Lul, cherry blossom.**

**K'so, I'm being crazy... blame teh meds... I'll go now.**

****~~R&R~~****

**---CHIKITY CHINA THE CHINESE CHIKEN---**

**PS: It'll be a more or less serious like story... it'll still have funnies, but not as wierd and random as BS... excluding the AN things... x]**


	2. RESULTS! :D they be in!

**Bree: Okay! So the results are innnn!**

**People who voted for;**

**Option 1: 5 I think.**

**Option 2: 8 peepz.**

**As for the title... I think Oreo won... Not sure. But I decided that I'd update a couple of chappies, and then I'd you'd decide again!**

**So, yes... **

**Rima: Why aren't you posting your updated chapter now?**

**Bree: Cause I wanted Results up first... and cause I wanted people to know I would do both options... just 2 first! :D**

**Rima: Well update soon.**

**Bree: I will~OMG CSI... SAMURAI SWORD! JAPANESE MAFIA! MELLO IS IN THERE!!! -cough-**

**Anyways, just keep a look out for me updating... probably around... 7-ish?**

**Okay, this is random, I'll stop now....**

**Oh, yeah, random note... I HAVE TOTALLY BEEN NEGLECTING MY MEG CABOT MESSAGE BOARD ACCOUNT.... I made it like two years ago? Just logged on for the first time in a couple of months...I think... So, now... R&R!!**

**(Plus, any of you 1-800-where-r-u fans out there... keep an eye out for a oneshot for Rob&Jess! Idk when, maybe today!)**


	3. OFFICIAL CHAPPIE ONE :3 I lost the game

**Bree: w00t. ~**

**Rima; Why do I have to be the playgirl?!**

**Bree: Because. That is what my reviewers voted. **

**Rima: -grumble-**

**Bree: Oh! Poor RiRi! Suck it up.**

**Rima: -glare-**

**Bree: If I may point out Rima, in Body Swap, you thought of me as the queen of all evil... so don't try to pwn me. The oranges I ate earlier learned the hard way.**

**Rima: Lol... You are oranges, now did you.**

**Bree: -glare.- not that way.**

**Rima: Bree owns nuuuthinnn.**

**Bree: If I did... *tears in eyes***

**Rima: We'd all be in trouble.**

**Bree: But SC! Party could be way better!**

**Rima:...**

**Bree: Enjoy! I worked my butt off... with this major headache, nausea, and coldness... I must really love you guys... (cough-some-cough)... Plus I had CSI distractions! :D lul... moving on.**

**Chappie one: You lost the game. :)**

*******

The petite blonde, stared emotionlessly, at her now ex-boyfriend.

"Why Rima-Sama?!" sobbed a heartbroken boy, on his knees. "Why did you break my heart?! I am not worthyy~!!" He said, as he clung to her legs.

"You seemed interesting at first... but now you're boring. Now get off of me... You're getting snot on my new shoes."

As soon as the her ex loosened his grip, she kicked free and walked to her homeroom.

"Riimaaa-samaaa~!" wailed her fanboy.

As she walked into Nakidou's class, she heard the whispers of rumors around her.

She walked in, and took a seat beside her best friend, Amu, a pink-haired, golden eyed girl.

"Did the dump truck come around?" Amu asked, closely examining her nest friend's face.

Rima nodded.

"Gawd, Rima! I don't see how you do it! You go out with a guy, and then you dump him! You've had 8 boyfriends in the past two weeks."

"Well, they're really boring." Rima stated. "Besides, we can't all find our true love as easy as you." Rima said, smirking at the blushing pink-head. "How _are_ things going with Iku~, anyways?"

"Good, now shush." Amu said, averting Rima's gaze.

Rima laughed.

"OH~! THAT'S RIGHT!!" Amu exclaimed suddenly, flailing her arms.

"What happened?" Rima asked, used to those behaviors.

"Okay, some people that are playing this one game Oreo. And it seemed like fun! So I was like 'OMIGOSH! Rima could sooo play that with me!" Amu said, excitedly. "I would play with some other girl, but I'd rather play my first time with my beffiiieee~!" Amu said.

"How do you play?" Rima asked.

"Okay, so you do the rock, paper, scissors hand motions, but instead you say Or-ee-oh." Amu said, doing the hand motions.

"That's it?" Rima asked.

"Well, if you lose, then you have to ask out the person of the winner's choice." Amu added, simply.

"No." Rima then stated.

"Aww! Come on! Please?!" Amu begged.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaasssee?!" Amu said, shooting Rima her puppy dog eyes, pouting.

Rima sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine... But only once, okay?"

"Yay! Rima-tan you're the best!" Amu said, glomping her.

"Okay, so Or-ee-oh!" AMu said, as Rima played along.

Rima held up paper, and Amu held up scissors.

"Haha! I win~!" Amu exclaimed, running around in a circle, celebrating.

"And now..." Amu said, stopping suddenly, and turning to smirk evily at Rima. "Now, you have to ask someone out!" Amu said, slyly.

"Who?" Rima asked, eyebrows raised.

"Weelll~ You know Kukai?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, but FYI, he's taken by that Nadeshiko girl."

"I know, but Nadeshiko's brother is new here... and I heard that he kind of likes you~." Amu said, excidedly.

"Nagihiko? Seriously? He's in my Algebra class... and how do you know so much about that?" Rima asked suspiciously.

"Nadeshiko and me are like tiiight! She told me a couple of days ago."

"And I don't know about this, why?"

"I don't know. I forgot?"

"Mhmm..." Rima said.

"Well, anyways! Are you going to ask him out?!" Amu said.

"Well, you're forcing me to, aren't you? I'll do it at the end of Algebra, or something." Rima shrugged.

"Oh, Rima... you have to go out with him for at least a week, if he says yes. You can't break his heart, tomorrow, okay?" Amu said.

"Fine." Rima said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, one more thing, Rima."

"What?"

"Be nice." Amu said, her eyes pleading.

********

**Bree: Lol, so that was my first chappie foar this! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Rima: Shush! CSI is at a good part! They found a body parrrt~**

**Bree: ANYWAYS! I do have a favor for you, my darling readers... *blushes* Well, me being unexperienced in the act of romance and what not, I realllly don't know how to ask a guy out. So please, reviewers... review and tell me a good way to ask... I'll choose the one I like best and will probabl use it-**

**Rima: ARGH! YOU STOOPID COMPUTER! BREE YOUR COMPUTER IESH DUMMMB! IT JUST CRASHED ON CSI! C. S. I!!! IT SHOULD BE ILLEAGAL!**

**Bree: I agree...**

**Rima: *holds up bat***

**Bree: NO RIMA! Here... it reloads...*5 minz latur***

**Rima-watching CSI all happy like-**

**Bree: Now that that's over... Plz R&R! You will all get... umm... IDK... cyper-glomps-from.... Ikuto? Idk... tell me what you want also.**


	4. Sorry for the AN PLZ read

**A/N: Sorry, I was really planning on updating and everything, but once again, my computer decided that this was the best time to fuck up.**

**When I already had the whole chapter typed up, and was in the process of saving it.**

**Oh, it still says its on here, but the window hasn't responded in over 15 minutes.**

**So, sorry to disapoint you, for not updating this week, but I guess something just doesn't want me to update.**

**Mean while, plz go vote on my profile, cause I have a new poll up....**

**I will seriously try to update this fucking story, if I can. And I need to publish Part 2 Of Rimahiko Parfait Date... so keep an eye out for that.**

**Again, sorry for not updating, I really hope you guys will understand...**

**I'm just going to stop writing now, before I end up breaking this damned computer for being so fucked up.**

**Which I swear will happen soon... But, just a notice, I might be getting a new laptop... Which will mean faster updates, not as many of these screw ups, etc.**

**~Thanks for the reviews~**


	5. A turn of events

**Bree: *in emo corner***

**Rima: What is wrong with the author this time?**

**Bree: Back. Stabbing. Friends. I'm sick and tired of them. TT_TT**

**Nagi: Wow... I'll speak for the author today. *reads off of script* Bree wants to thank all of her supportive reviewers. And she'd like to say that she has also published a oneshot, and asks for readers to check it out.**

**Bree: I forget the title... Just go to my profile and please read it... It's something about stick figures... Lol.**

**Rima: Depressed and Lol? Wow.**

**Bree: Shush. Also, I'd like to thank Sei-Chii, and Swirly-Chan for the ideas... which I kinda sorta used both of them for the confession scene... so I credit them! Oh, as well as the other people who contributed!**

**Nagi: And you wanna thank the understanding-ness from the last chapter.**

**Bree: Yes. Good thing you're a computer-fixer-upper!! :D**

**Rima: -_-+ Don't hit on him... Enjoy. The. Chapter.**

***Chapter 2: A Turn Of Events***

*********

***Rima'POV***

I saw my opportunity to fall through with the dare, after Algebra, when I saw Nagihiko at his locker.

I had tried dropping subtle hints, like saying hi, and, and being all nice and everything. Which was actually really easy, considering we had gotten new seating charts, and I was one his right side.

Sayaa, was on his left side... and she kept on gloating about it the whole class period.

I did, inturrupt her once though, and ask her what had happened to her "I-Cute-Toe' obsession.

She blushed, and stuttered out excuses and what not.

I thought that I heard Nagihiko snicker, which I decided to take as a good sign.

I took a deep breath, before I decided to approch him.

'Okay... Remember, short and sweet... Act sincere...And, do try not to throw up over his shoes... Be strong, RiRi!' I told myself, cheering myself on.

"Fu-Fujisaki...?" I stuttered.

He turned around.

"Oh, M-Mashiro." He said, clearly surprised. I thought that I saw a faint blush on his face.

"U-um... I was wondering..." I said, in the most nervous voice I could do. "I-I was wondering, if you'd like to go out with me... Because I like you a lot!" I said.

'Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong, stay strong.' I chanted in my head.

Staying strong... So one, I wouldn't vomit from all of the cute-ness, and two, so I wouldn't burst out laughing at this ridiculousness.

"Um. Yeah, I'd really like to go out with you." Nagihiko said. "I've really liked you for a long time, too!" Nagihiko said, blushing at what he had added.

I bit on my nail, hoping that it seemed like happiness, or nervousness... when really, I was just trying my best to not laugh really hard at the stupid boy in front of me.

I smiled.

I studied him... He did have really pretty purple hair, and amber eyes... But he looked really feminine.

He smiled back... and I found myself dazzled.

And my heart began to beat really fast, but I ignored it... thinking it must be due to the adrenaline.

But, luckily I snapped out of it quickly.

'What are you thinking?! Rima! Bad girl!" I yelled at myself, metally, and went ahead and slapped myself while I was at it.

"Oh, well, I better get going to class!" I said, cheerfully. I smiled, and waved.

I made my way to the girls' restroom, ignoring the death glares, and whispers of my peers.

I shut myslf up in a stall, I burst out laughing.

I laughed, and laughed, until my ribs meowed, and tears ran down my cheeks.

****

I walked out of school, and was suddenly surprised from behind by a hyper-active Amu.

"OMG!" Amu screamed in my ear. "RIMA! I HEARD YOU ASKED OUT NADE-CHII'S BROTHER! AND HE ACCEPTED!! WHY? HOW?" Amu kept on screaming.

"Oh, god. Idiot. You dared me to, remember? I asked her, staring at her.

"Oh~! Right!" She said, as if she had just made the biggest discovery in the world.

"Oh, good job." I sighed.

"Oh, well.. So are you really going to go out with him for a week?" She asked me.

"You told me to." I told her.

"Yeah, but... Knowing you, you're probably going to dump him as soon as he gets boring, anyways." She said.

Oh, she knew me so well.

"Well... He does seem interesting enough. I'll just toy with him a little, and see he gets boring or not." I said, as me and Amu walked home together.

***Normal POV***

"Well... He does seem interesting enough. I'll just toy with him a little, and see he gets boring or not." Rima said, unaware, that Nagihiko had overheard the conversation, relating to him.

**Bree: DUN DUN DUNNN~**

**Nagi: Wow... What happened to you being in your emo corner?**

**Bree: I'm hyped up! Cause then you can break up with Rima, and then go for me!**

**Rima: NEVER. IN. A. MILLION. YEARS.**

**Bree: Blehhh... I still loves Nagi the best! :D**

**Rayn: Iku~ (???)**

**Vivian: USUI~ BWHAHA! WE SHALL RIDE OUR UNICORNS TO PARADISEEE~**

**Bree: I'm not sharing Nagi. He's mine. Goosie, you can have him for thirty minutes, every sixty years, only if it's a leap year!**

**Goosie: T_T**

**Anna: DOOD WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**Bree: Dummy, you has Joey... Does he have a gun, btw?**

**Nagi: Dear God. Just end this crap. R&R peoples!**

**Bree: I don't let just anyone do that you know. You're awesome so you have pri-vala-gesss~**

**Nagi: J-just ... gawd.**

**Bree: REVIEW AND GET A CHOCOLATE CAKE SLICE!! :D**


	6. Another AN srry, PLS READ

**Bree: Yes.... It's another A/N again... and I'm still not updating... Gawd I'm so evil.... Well, I actually just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be updating for a while... **

**Ikuto: You lazy-ass.**

**Bree: Pfft. I wish! Dude, I have like a gazillion gallons of homework, my brother has soccer practice like 4 times a week.... Then on top of it all, I have projects... (and backstabbers I'd like to deal with soon...)**

**Ikuto: Excuses, excuses.**

**Bree: Dude, Anna's demonic kitty just woke me up a while ago... she's still asleep...**

**Cali: *purrr* *Rubs on Ikuto's leg***

**Bree: As I thought... she's your minion... isn't she?!**

**Ikuto:...**

**Bree: OH~! Also, I'd like to warn the public that I MIGHT BE starting a new fic...**

**Ikuto: And what about this one?**

**Bree: I was thinking being put on hold...**

**Ikuto: Wow, is the other fic really that good.**

**Bree: Meh, probably not... Here's the summary:**

**Rima, is a rich, arogant, self-concieted, snobby princess, who isn't nice to anyone or anything. But, compared to the way she treats Nagihiko... Everyone and Everything has it easy. But, what happens, when somehow, Rima, gets turned into a frog... And the only way of breaking free of her toady-ness, is by recieving help from Nagihiko... The same Nagihiko, that she seems to hate...**

**Ikuto: Wow, fairytale, much?**

**Bree: Dude, shut up... I actaully like this idea... And that happens rarely. I got the idea from watching 'Disney's Princess and the Frog'... Fantastic movie, highly recomend it... OMG~ Anna's cat just bit me!!! And clawed at meh hand! D; (100% cereal)**

**Nagihiko: That story summary belongs to Bree... If she finds you have used it... She'll send Gert, and her Mafia after you...**

**Bree: *glomps Nagi* It's true~ Plus I'll sic Vivian, Rayn, Anna, Cali, and that evil boxer doggy that tried to eat me... They'll be loaded with goat turds...**

**Ikuto: *mumbles* She friggin' loves Nagi so much... why not me?**

**Bree: Caush Nageh iesh teh bawmb...**

**Nagi: Okay, so remember the warning, R&R, tell this author if she should do this story, or the other one... And tell her what a good title would be for that Fairy-Tale story.**

**Bree: FYI, in case your dense, it's RIMAHIKO, ROMANCE, COMEDY, DRAMA.... and a whole bunch of other stuff.**

**Ikuto: R&R or I'll kill Bree.**

**Bree: NAGEH WILL PROTECT MEHHHH!**

***R&R* GREEN BUTTON! PUSH!**

**(Plus, go check out Rimahiko Crush, if you have not done so... It's a Rimahiko songfic... and R&R that too~)**

**FAITHFUL REVIEWERS GET GIANT ULTRA CYBER COOKIES!!!!!!!!!! Or cheesecake... noms...**


End file.
